Peter Parker
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is the main character of the Spider-Man Movies. He works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. In high School he was bitten by a spider which granted him his super-powers. He's in love with a young woman named Mary Jane Watson, who he saves from time to time as Spider-Man. He also has a best friend named Harry Osborn. Biography ''Spider-Man Peter Parker was orphaned as a child and lives in New York City with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was bullied at school by jocks, and can't bring himself to confess the crush he has for his stunning next-door-neighbor girl Mary Jane Watson. His best friend was Harry Osborn son of the wealthy president of the Oscorp manufacturing corporation, working towards winning a weapons supply contract. To say his life was "miserable" is an understatement, but one day while on a field trip to a laboratory an escaped radioactive spider bit him, bonding his DNA with that of arachnids, changing his life forever. Peter acquires a muscle-bound physique, perfect eyesight, ability to cling to surfaces and crawl over walls and shooting webs from his wrist. However, Harry's father, eccentric millionaire Norman Osborn administers a performance enhancing serum on himself and his maniacal alter ego Green Goblin emerges. One night he saw an advertisement in the newspaper, a local professional wrestling league paying $3000 to anyone who could last three minutes in the ring with their champion, Bonesaw McGraw. Peter designed a suit and headed out to the arena, telling Ben and May he was going to the library. Ben and May were worried about the changes in Peter's personality and Ben insisted on driving him to the library. He tried to explain his and May's concerns. Peter reacted defensively, telling Ben he is not his father and should not act like he was. Peter not only survives the wrestling match, he defeats Bone Saw in two minutes. But the promoter pays Peter only $100. Angry at being gypped, Peter stood aside as an armed robber holds up the promoter. However, when he gets out to the street, he discovers that a robber fatally wounded Ben and stole his car. In anguish, Peter chases down the robber and beats him. The robber falls out of a window where his body is recovered by the police Peter was inspired by Uncle Ben's admonition to use his powers to do good. He designs a new costume and swings around New York, foiling petty robberies and muggings as the Spider-Man, a name he borrows from the announcer at the wrestling match. This does not endear him to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor and publisher of ''The Daily Bugle, New York's leading muckracking tabloid. Peter graduates along with Harry and Mary Jane and works freelance for the Bugle taking photo's of his alter-ego for money to help put himself through university. As The Green Goblin, Norman attacked Oscorp's annual Unity Day street fair and killed the Board of Directors for attempting to fire him. His attack also endangered Mary Jane. Spider-Man fought off The Green Goblin and rescued Mary Jane when she nearly fell to her death. Mary Jane found herself falling in love with Spider-Man, a feeling only reinforced when he saved her from thugs a few days later. This time, she thanks him with a deep kiss. Norman's evil side decided he and Spider-Man should be partners. He attacked the Bugle office to lure him into a trap, then gave Spider-man a few days to think over his offer. He warned Spider-man the city will eventually turn against him, and that they should rule it together. A few days later, on Thanksgiving, The Green Goblin stages a fire in an apartment building to get an answer from Spider-Man. He refuses to join with The Green Goblin, and the two battled yet again. As Norman and Peter the pair meet again at the loft for Thanksgiving dinner. They each race back separately. When Peter arrived to dinner with fresh blood from the cut on his sleeve, Norman realized Peter is Spider-man and hastily leaves. On the way out, he insulted Mary Jane and she leaves, hurt that Harry didn't defend her. That night, The Green Goblin attacked Aunt May at home, sending her to the hospital. While visiting her, Mary Jane reveals her crush on Spider-Man to Peter but they wind up having an intimate moment themselves. The Green Goblin decided to strike at Peter through Mary Jane. He kidnaped her, then sabotages a trolley car along the Roosevelt Bridge. When Spider-man arrives, The Green Goblin gave him the choice of saving Mary Jane or the trolley car, then drops them both from the bridge. Spider-man manages to save both, with an assist from a passing barge and pedestrians on the bridge who pelt The Green Goblin with debris and delay him from his attempts to kill Spider-Man. He instead grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building. The two fight, and The Green Goblin nearly wins until he makes the mistake of threatening Mary Jane. Enraged, Spider-Man beats The Green Goblin but stops when Norman takes off his helmet and pleads with him. The Green Goblin tries to use his jet glider to kill Spider-Man but he leaps out of the way just in time and Norman is impaled and killed. Just before death he asks Peter not to tell Harry of his deeds. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his penthouse apartment. Harry sees them and blames Spider-Man for Norman's death. At the funeral, he vows revenge and thanks Peter for being such a great friend. ''Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Peter is finding his double life as an increasing burden. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love interest Mary Jane, who to Peter's disappointment is in a relationship, and best friend Harry Osborn falsely accuses Spider-Man of murdering his father, and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doctor Octopus attempted to rob a bank where Peter Parker and Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doctor Octopus takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Octavius escapes unharmed. During a party, Peter learns that Mary Jane is planning to marry J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, an astronaut. He also gets into a physical confrontation with Harry, who is drunk because Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt, over his loyalty to Spider-Man; shortly after he loses his powers while web-slinging across town. Peter questions if he could ever have what he "needs", a life as Peter Parker, which involves a vision of Uncle Ben, and resolves to give up being Spider-Man, to which J. Jonah Jameson is delighted, having been given the abandoned Spider-Man suit. Back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May is distressed as Peter confessed that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter later reconcile, and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others, in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Peter attempts to re-connect with Mary Jane, but she informs him it is too late. In the meantime, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his reactor, and needs one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry for it, who agrees to give Octavius what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter told her that he did not. Doctor Octopus, having been advised by Harry that Peter was the key to finding Spider-Man, destroys the coffee shop. Peter regains his spider-sense at the right moment to throw Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane in a plot to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers fully return, and he dons his costume and engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of a clock tower and then on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius manages to destroy the brakes to the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but at great physical exertion. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and see him without his mask on. They agree to keep his identity a secret and try to protect him from Doctor Octopus, but his mechanical arms are too much for them. Weak from his exertions Spider-Man becomes dizzy and faints and he is captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry. Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is shocked to discover that his sworn enemy is his best friend. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Spider-Man finds Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her they can never be together, as he will always have enemies. Across town, Harry has visions of his father, the late Norman Osborn, in a hanging mirror. The illusion demands that his son kill Peter Parker to avenge his death. Harry refuses and hurls a dagger at the mirror, shattering it and revealing a secret room, containing all The Green Goblin's war gear. At the end of the film, Mary Jane leaves her wedding running to Peter's apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting his need to respond to a call for help. Spider-Man 3 Six months later, Peter attended the opening night of Mary-Jane's new Broadway show, ''Manhattan Memories. Also attending was Harry who still accuses him of murdering his father Norman. As Peter left the show, he saw Harry, and ran up to him. He asked Harry to hear his side of the story, but Harry refused and leaves. Peter went backstage and caught up with Mary Jane, before the two went to the park. Peter spun them a web hammock with his spider powers, and the two layed in it, stargazing. As the couple leant in for a kiss, behind them a meteor falls nearby. Unknown to them, a strange, black substance crawls out of the meteor, attaching itself to Peter's moped as he and Mary Jane leave. Peter arrived at his Aunt May's new apartment and told her that he is planning to propose to Mary Jane. May tells him that he needs to put her before himself, and he convinces himself that he can do it. May then tells him the story of how Peter's Uncle Ben proposed to her. When she is finished, she tells Peter to make the proposal very special to Mary Jane, and hands him her wedding ring as a gift for Mary Jane. While driving back to his apartment, Peter is whisked off his moped by a masked figure on some sort of hoverboard. The masked figure throws Peter into a wall, and then reveals himself as The New Goblin, Harry's alter-ego using his father's Goblin gear. Peter and Harry fight through the streets of New York, and the end result is Harry getting knocked out in an alleyway. Peter promptly took him to a hospital and watched as they attempted to revive Harry. Peter was told that Harry will recover, and is led into the ward where Harry lies. Harry has lost his immediate memory, and so he and Peter begin to get along just like the old days. Mary Jane arrives and then she and Peter are asked to leave; Harry tells the nurse that he would give his life for his two best friends. Back at his apartment, Peter admires the ring he plans to give to Mary Jane when she knocks on his door. He lets her in and she enters, flustered. She reads out a rather negative review of her performance in the play from the previous night; Peter uses his experiences as Spider-Man to try and comfort her, but Mary Jane gets even more upset. Just when she thinks Peter is about to understand, Peter's police band monitor goes off and reports about an out-of-control crane. Peter gives Mary Jane a sympathetic look and then changes into his costume, swinging off through the city. Mary Jane pauses as she leaves, startled by a small bang, but dismisses it almost instantly. What she doesn't see is the meteoric black substance crawling down the back of Peter's desk and into the shadows of the closet. At the scene, across the road from and completely unaware of the out-of-control crane, Peter's lab partner in science, Gwen Stacy, is having a photoshoot in an office building. A rebar slamed through the windows behind her, and then droped down another floor and smashes out the floor supports below. The corner of the building droped, and Gwen slid down to the edge of the building and hung on with all her might. Just as she fell, Spider-Man swung in and caught her, and set her down. Spider-Man is approached by Eddie Brock, Gwen's alleged boyfriend, who tells Spider-Man that he was the new photographer of Spider-Man. Spider-Man swung off, annoyed with this new photographer, and then went to The Daily Bugle to deliver the editor some photos of the crane accident. When he arrived, it turned out that Brock has gotten there first, and J. Jonah Jameson chooses Brock's photo over Peter's. Brock explained that he would like a staff job, and Jameson told the two photographers that if either of them wanted a staff job then they will have to get a picture of Spider-Man committing a crime. Peter told Brock that he didn't have a chance at getting the photo, and Peter went to Times Square. There, he saw a sign saying Spider-Man was to receive the Key to the City. Peter then went to take Harry back to his penthouse apartment and the two hung out there. Peter gave Harry his old basketball, and threw it to him in the living room. It bounced into a vase and knocked the vase over and Harry effortlessly catches both the ball and the vase. He marvels at his skill, worrying Peter. The next day, Peter attended the ceremony being held for Spider-Man. He met Mary Jane, who didn't tell him about being fired from the show. She encouraged him, and then he walked off in preparation. Gwen Stacy introduced Spider-Man as the person who saved her from certain death, and then Spider-Man swung in, performing small stunts on the stage. He droped down and suspended himself at head level with Gwen Stacy, upside down. He told her to kiss him, for publicity, and she did so in a kiss reminiscent of the one Peter and Mary Jane shared in the alleyway years ago. Suddenly, a cloud of sand flew in, and the ceremony was disrupted. Spider-Man swungs off to find out what is going on, and saw the cloud of dust form into a person who breaks into an armoured car. Spider-Man landed in the car and tried to punch The Sandman, but his arm went straight through his stomach. The Sandman punched Spider-Man out of the vehicle, and Spider-Man swung back in to try and fight off The Sandman. Marko fled as Spider-Man realised that the armoured car was about to crash into a large vehicle, and managed to save the two drivers. He jumped out, with The Sandman nowhere in sight. The following night, Peter went to a fancy French restaurant and gave the Maitre d' the ring for Mary Jane for safekeeping. He sat and waited for her, practising his proposal. As she arrived, Gwen Stacy also approached, and Peter introduced her to Mary Jane as his lab partner. This infuriated Mary Jane, and Gwen quickly left. Mary Jane asked Peter if he was trying to push her away, inappropriately kissing another girl with "their" kiss, but left when he replied. Peter tried to follow her, but gives up and retrieved the ring. The following morning, Peter tried to contact Mary Jane, but she deliberately didn't answer the phone. As he hung up, the phone rang. A Detective asked him to go down to the police station, where Peter and Aunt May were informed by Captain George Stacy (Gwen's father) that the police got the facts wrong surrounding Uncle Ben's death, and that he was actually murdered by someone else. The officer pulls out a picture of Flint Marko, and Peter instantly recognises him. He storms back home, waiting for any news on The Sandman. Mary Jane arrives while he waits, and told him she wanted to support him through this. He told her he didn't need help, and she tried to make him understand that everybody needs help at some point in their lives, even Spider-Man. She leaves, and Peter continues waiting for the police band to give him some news about The Sandman. As he waited, he fell asleep. Silently, the black meteoric substance approached him, and he woke up hanging upside down in front of a skyscraper window. His Spider-Man suit is now jet black, and has enhanced his powers, making him feel really good. He swung around the city and then visited Dr. Curt Connors, his science professor, who agreed to analyse the black substance. Connors warned him that the substance appeared to be a symbiote, in need of a host to bind to; he warned Peter not to get any on him. Peter went home and finally heard a report about The Sandman on the police band. He puts on the black suit and proceede to fight The Sandman, with his powers enhanced. Brock turns up to photograph the event, but Spider-Man turns on him, ripping the camera away and smashing it. Spider-Man then goes on to fight and, evidently, kill The Sandman, ruthlessly drowning him and thereby transforming him into a pile of wet mud. Peter went home and argued with his landlord, Mr. Ditkovich, and then slams his door on him. The landlord retreats back to his room, shocked at Peter's sudden outburst. Peter, meanwhile, looks in the mirror and realises that the black suit is altering his personality, and so takes it off. He then visits Aunt May, telling her of Marko's death at the hands of Spider-Man. She is shocked that Spider-Man could act like that, and tells Peter that revenge can take people over, like a poison, and change them. Mary Jane visits Harry, and together they have fun, then the two kiss. Realising that she actually doesn't feel anything for Harry, she leaves, much to the dismay of the equally lonely Harry. He suddenly has flashbacks and remembers Peter's alter-ego; he sees his father in the mirror telling him to attack Peter's heart. Mary Jane arrives home and hears Peter leaving a message on her answering machine. As he finishes, she is thrown against the wall by The New Goblin, who was lurking in the shadows. With his mask off, he tells Mary Jane there is something she must do for him if she wants Peter to live. Mary Jane called Peter and asked him to meet her in Central Park, where she dumped him, claiming to be in love with another man. Peter then met Harry in a diner, where Harry claimed that he is the other man. Peter furiously left and puts the black suit on, arriving back at Harry's penthouse that night. He furiously attacked Harry, knocking him into a glass shelf and then sneering at Harry that his father had never loved him. Harry threw a pumpkin bomb at Peter, but Peter snags it with a web and threw it back at him. Peter left as the bomb went off which disfigured Harry. The next day, Peter strolled through the streets and saw an article about Spider-Man stealing some money from the bank, with a photo courtesy of Eddie Brock. He recognised the photo as an altered version of one that he took himself years ago. He went to the Daily Bugle and alerted Jameson to the fraud, who fired Brock from his new position as part of The Daily Bugle staff. Peter then got a call from Dr. Connors, who told Peter that the black substance, a symbiote, would amplify the characteristics of any host, especially aggression. Peter brushed it off. Peter had new photos of the black suit Spider-Man to which Jameson offered Peter the usual rate, but Peter says that if he wants the pictures, Jameson has to give him the staff job. That evening, some mud fell out of a sewer pipe and into a small pond; it reformed, and The Sandman crawled out of the water. Strung around his hand was his daughter's locket, and he took one look at it and then walked off, determined to live up to his promise to fund her care and cure. Peter took Gwen to a jazz club where Mary Jane was working, in an effort to make Mary Jane jealous. When Mary Jane gets up to sing, Peter jumped up and started playing the piano with the band, leaving her speechless. He suddenly jumped up and launched into a full dance routine throughout the jazz club, ultimately resulting in Gwen realising that he did it all to make Mary Jane jealous. She left the jazz club, and Peter attempted to talk to Mary Jane. The bouncer tried to throw Peter out, but Peter starts viciously beating him up; when Mary Jane tried to step in, he turned around and whacked her hard on the jaw, sending her flying to the ground. She asked him who he was, and he accepted that he didn't know. He left, Mary Jane still lying on the floor with a look of shock on her face. Peter donned his black Spider-Man costume and swung up to the top of a church tower, where he jumped down and began tearing at the costume by a church bell. The bell sound seemed to pain the symbiote, and it eventually came off clean. At the same time, Eddie Brock was sitting in the church praying for God to kill Peter. He heard the bells ringing and went to investigate, and was caught as the symbiote drips off Peter and lands on him. The symbiote changes Brock into Venom, a terrifying variation of Spider-Man with huge teeth and claws. Peter wass visited that night by his Aunt May, who told him that despite everything that he may have done to Mary Jane, he can still make things right somehow. He watched as she left, feeling comforted. Venom swung through the streets of Manhattan when he was suddenly stopped by Flint Marko, who mistook him for Spider-Man. Venom told Marko that together, they could defeat Spider-Man, and Marko agrees to team-up. Venom accquired a taxi, then drove to Mary Jane's house and collected her when she flags him down to get to the Jazz Club. He kidnapped her and hung her in the taxi in a web, suspended 80 stories above the ground in an under-construction skyscraper. Peter saw reports of the kidnapping on the news, and then changes into his old Spider-Man costume. He weny to Harry's and asked for help, but Harry rejects him again and turns to show Peter the scars on his face. Peter tries once more to get Harry's help, for Mary Jane's sake, but Harry merely growls at him to get out. Peter leaves, and Harry is confronted by the house butler, Bernard, who tells Harry that he cleaned his father's wound the night he died. He tells Harry that the blade that pierced his father's body came from his own glider and that Peter was not to blame. Spider-Man swung into the construction site and landed on the front of the car; Venom swung in and knocked him through the windshield. He grabbed the back of the car and hauled himself up, and Venom knocked him down again. He landed down on the web and then Venom jumped on him. Peter tried to ask Brock to settle the problem some other way, but Venom declined. Peter and Venom toppled out of the web and had a mid-air fight before Peter hit the ground. He was then tripped up as The Sandman appeared, more than ten times his normal size and growling like a monster. Spider-Man attempted to escape The Sandman, but Venom knocked him onto a steel bar and holds him there with his webbing. The Sandman pummeled him with his gigantic fist while onlookers begin to weep. Just before The Sandman could finish Spider-Man off, Harry flew in with his New Goblin gear and threw a pumpkin bomb at The Sandman, and helped Peter up. The two fought Sandman and Venom, and Harry eventually knocked The Sandman down while Peter gets Mary Jane out of the taxi and into a safer area. Venom then attacked Peter, and trapped him with his webbing, but Harry flew in and attempted to stab Venom with some blades protruding out the front of his hoverboard. Venom grabbed his board and flung him off, knocking several rebars loose and collapsing to the floor. The clanging sound pained the symbiote, and Peter remembered back to the bell noise in the church. Venom lept towards Peter with Harry's board, intending to impale Peter, but Harry jumped in between Venom and Peter, and is himself stabbed instead. Venom threw him aside and then lept towards Peter again, who managed to snap his wrists free and smack Venom on the head with a rebar. Peter circled Venom with the bars, and the clanging sound pains Venom as each one is slammed into the ground. Peter snagged Eddie from inside the suit with his webbing and pulled him out; he then threw a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote. Eddie rushed towards the symbiote while the pumpkin bomb flew through the air, and perished in the resulting explosion. Marko approached Peter and told him that the killing of Uncle Ben was, in fact, an accident caused by his gun going off unitentionally. Peter forgave him and The Sandman flies off through the buildings while Peter swung down to Harry. He and Mary Jane sit on either side of him, comforting him while he dies. Harry forgave Peter for the death of his father and then dies as the sun rises. Peter, Mary Jane, Gwen, Aunt May, Bernard and several others attended Harry's funeral. Later Mary Jane was singing at the jazz club. She stopped singing as Peter walked in, and then he steps forward, his hand outstretched. She took it and the two embrace, slowly dancing on the spot to the music of the jazz band. Spider-Man 4 The film starts with Peter mourning over the death of his best friend Harry Osborn at his grave. He and Mary Jane talk at the bar she sings at, with Peter believing that he should quit being Spider-Man. The Machines provide a connection for Spidey to enter the Vulture. Inside, Peter finds that Adrian has assimilated all its inhabitants. The Vulture with the Oscorp's powers steps forth, saying that he has foreseen his victory against Pete. After a protracted battle, Peter—finding himself unable to defeat Vulture—allows himself to be assimilated. The machine leader sends a surge of energy into Spidey's body in the real world; the massive energy burns his body from the inside, killing him. Because Peter is connected to the Source, the energy surge causes the Peter-Adrian clone and all other Toomes clones in the Vulture to be destroyed. Spider-Man: The Phoenix Rises To be added Relationships Friends and Family *Mary Jane Watson - Lover *Harry Osborn - Best Friend *May Parker - Aunt *Ben Parker - Uncle *J. Jonah Jameson - Boss *Betty Brant - Co-Worker *Gwen Stacy - Friend/Classmate/Love Interest *Curt Connors - Professor/Ally *Venom - Enemy *Doctor Octopus - Former Enemy *Sandman - Former Enemy *Green Goblin - Friend turned Enemy *Vulture - Enemy *Vulturess - Enemy *Jill Stacy/Green Goblin - Friend turned Enemy Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Spider-Man wallpaper.png ''Spider-Man 2'' Peter Parker.png Spider Man.PNG ''Spider-Man 3'' Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker.png Kirsten-dunst-e-tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39359.jpg Tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39355.jpg Tobey-maguire-protagonista-del-film-spider-man-3-116732.jpg Thomas-haden-church-e-tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39349.jpg Tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39356.jpg Tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39354.jpg Tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39353.jpg Tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39352.jpg Tobey-maguire-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39350.jpg Spider-man-3-movie 85147-1440x900.jpg Spider-Man.png Spider-man-3-movie 85149-1920x1200.jpg Spidey3promo21.jpg Una-foto-promo-di-tobey-maguire-per-spider-man-3-116733.jpg Una-foto-promo-dell-attore-tobey-maguire-per-spider-man-3-116734.jpg Spider-man-in-versione-oscura-in-un-immagine-promo-del-film-spider-man-3-129473.jpg Spider man 3 09.jpg La-locandina-di-spider-man-3-28469.jpg ''Spider-Man 4'' Spider-Man 4 Vulture - Concept Poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Venom Category:Photographers Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man 2 Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Spider-Man 4 Category:Spider-Man: The Phoenix Wars